RWBY: Rise of a New Empire
by Fleetfieth
Summary: When Project Freelancer land the Mother of Invention in the Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy is forced to take action. Has the Project landed in Vale to cause chaos? Or is it running from it? (Rated M - MA for Course language and Sexual scenes)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

The Sunlight split through the window of team RWBY's (pronounced RUBY) dorm, hitting Ruby in the eyes. She yawned as she rose from her bed, stretching. She looked around the dorm to find her teammates still asleep, except for Blake, whom was reading a book.

"Morning Blake", she whispered.  
"Morning", Blake whispered, not looking away from her book.  
Ruby jumped down from her bunk, walking into the bathroom, washing her face. As she walked back out, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Professor Ozpin, the Head-Master of Beacon Academy, the Warrior Academy at which she was studying.  
"Good morning Ruby", he said, leaning on his walking stick.  
"Good morning Professor Ozpin", Ruby said back, "What's up?"

"I have need of your team, and team JNPR (pronounced JUNIPER), for something, myself and the warriors aren't too sure about".  
"Okay… I'll wake my team and Jaune's team", Ruby stated.  
"Good. Meet us in the Main Hall in half an hour, battle ready", Ozpin said, walking down the hall.  
Ruby closed the door and turned to face the bunks.  
"Blake, wake the others, I have to go see Jaune. Tell them to be battle ready".  
Blake looked up at Ruby, putting down her book and getting out of bed.  
"Consider it done".  
Ruby ran into the bathroom and quickly got changed into her battle gear. Her black and red hooded cloak, her belts of rifle ammunition, and her gun-scythe, named Crescent Rose. She ran back out of the doors, and into the hallway. Walking over to team JNPR's dorm door, she knocked on it. It was answered by Jaune, the team JNPR's leader, who was already dressed and armed.  
"Hey Ruby", he said.  
"Hey Jaune, you need to get your team up", Ruby stated.  
"Why's that?" He asked.  
"Ozpin wants us in the Main Hall in half an hour, battle ready. So they need to be up!" Ruby replied.  
"Okay, we'll be there", Jaune exclaimed.

Half an Hour later, the two teams were gathered in the Main Hall, along with at least 20 Hunters and Huntresses, and Professor Ozpin.

The Professor walked to the front of the stage.  
"Good morning everyone, I'm glad to see you all here so early. I have gathered you here because we have encountered something that we are not sure about. Over the night, sentries and civilians noticed a dull flicker of light in the sky, followed by a massive object, which could not be identified. We are sending all of you as either an envoy to whatever it might be, or, a task force, to kill or capture any enemies you may encounter. You leave in an hour for the Eastern Forest, be sure you have everything you need, and expect to be there for one, if not a few nights".  
"So we are going in with no intelligence on the target?" One of the Hunters asked.  
"Well, not precisely. We believe the target is some sort of ship, which landed in section 17F of the forest. We do not know the exact location", Ozpin replied, "any more questions".  
No one answered.  
"Good! There is an AirShip waiting in the docks for you. Remember, pack everything you will need. Masses of food, water and medical supplies are being loaded onto the ship as we speak. You have one hour. Dismissed!" Ozpin concluded, walking away.  
"I wonder what it could be", Jaune stated.  
"I dunno, let's just hope it's friendly", Pyrrha, one of John's teammates, said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The trees whizzed past as the AirShip sailed through the air. Everyone was checking over their weapons and kit, making sure they were ready. They were only a few minutes away from landing.

"Attention everyone", stated Huntress Eeva Evermoore, a swords master, whom had been designated as task force leader, "We are only minutes from landing, you will not need any supplies for today, excepting weapons, food, water, and medicals. When we land, we will immediately make our way to the estimated landing zone of the target. I want teams WARD and SPEC to stay behind and guard the ship. Taking their place in the task force will be recruit teams RWBY and JNPR".  
The Ship landed in a clearing.

"Good luck everyone, let's move!"  
The task force ran out of the ship, and into the trees towards the direction of the estimated landing zone, which wasn't that far from the task force ship. As they ran through the trees, they soon came upon another clearing, which was massive compared to their landing area. They grouped up, so Eeva could explain the plan.  
"Okay," she whispered, "I want teams YRRW and HRTH to remain her as back-up if things go wrong, my team, and the two recruit teams, will follow me."  
The teams split, and Eeva, along with her team, team RWBY, and team JNPR, entered the clearing. It was filled with armed and armoured soldiers, and many crates had been grouped up. As they walked further into the clearing, more than a few guards turned towards them, weapons raised. One, in teal-blue armour, walked over towards them, gun in hand, and it wasn't long before they were completely surrounded by soldiers.  
As the teal-blue soldier walked closer to them, a voice beckoned for the top of the ramp coming down from the ship.  
"What is the meaning of this?" It yelled with authority.

All of the soldiers automatically stood to attention, even the teal-blue.  
A figure started walking down the ramp. It was a man, tall, and skinny. He seemed old, but yet so young. A fine goatee grew upon his face, and glasses sat upon his nose.

He pushed his way through the soldiers, coming to stand beside the teal-blue, looking at Eeva.  
There was a silence of tension, and then he spoke.

"Hail warriors," he said, "why come you to our camp?"  
Eeva stood forward.  
"I could ask you the same thing about coming to our planet", Eeva replied.  
"You speak English… Interesting", the man said.  
"I am Eeva Evermoore, Huntress at Beacon Academy, and citizen of the Kingdom of Vale", Eeva stated.  
"And I am Doctor Leonard Church, Director of Project Freelancer", Leonard stated back.  
"Well then, Doctor Church, I believe our Professor would like to meet you", Eeva exclaimed.

"Then I'm sure he can, soon enough. But for now, the Project has a base to set up. If you leave some of your warriors here, I'm sure they can take me to your… Academy".

"Okay then. Teams RWBY and JNPR, stay here. When the Doctor is ready to see Ozpin, bring him to the academy", Eeva said.

"You can count on us", Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm sure I can", Eeva laughed, running back into the trees, her team following.

"So… Who do we have here?" The Director asked, looking at the teams.

"Well", Weiss replied, "I'm Weiss Schnee, this is my team leader Ruby Rose, and teammates Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long".

"And I'm Jaune Arc, these are my teammates Pyrrha Nikos, Lei Ren, and Nora Valkyrie", Jaune added.

"I guess you should come with me then, there is much to discuss", Leonard stated, walking back through the soldiers, parting to make a path for him.

The teams followed him, up the ramp into the ship. Its size was unlike any they had seen before, and the crew was extensive. They walked throughout the ship. They passed cargo holds, armouries, messes, sleeping quarters, science facilities, and recreation and training rooms. It took them nearly a half-hour to get to the bridge; the ships command centre, where the view over the forest was stunning.

"So, what do you think of my ship?" Leonard asked.

"It's massive!" Ruby replied.

"Indeed it is", the Director laughed, "It's named the Mother of Invention".

"The Mother of Invention? Why that?" Jaune asked.

"It's called that because, back from where most of the crew and I came from, there was a Philosopher by the name of Plato, whom lived about 3'000 years ago, in our time, who was said to have created that phrase. Its common meaning states that 'Difficult situations inspire ingenious solutions', but the original phrase is 'Necessity is the Mother of Invention", the Director explained.

There was a moment of silence.

"So where did you come from?" Pyrrha asked.

"That, will be explained later on", Leonard replied.

"Director, sir?" a man, dark in skin and deep in voice, said to the Director.

"Yes, Counsellor?"

"Your daughter, wishes to speak with you", the Counsellor replied.

"Let her in then".

The dark man walked over to a door, opened it and let in the teal-blue soldier. She took off her helmet, revealing her light skin, light green eyes, and deep red hair.

"Good morning, father", she said, hugging him.

"Morning, Carolina", he replied.

She stood back from him, looking at the teams.

"Sorry about earlier you lot, we weren't expecting company", she smirked, leaning on a control panel.

"It's okay", Ruby laughed.

"Director, the Western and Southern defences are now in operation, and Bravo-9-Actual has set up two Flak Cannons at the ends of the ship", the Counsellor exclaimed, showing the Director a glass screen, filled with pictures and words.

"Very good!" Leonard said, looking at the two teams, "I suppose we can go see your Professor now. Counsellor, have a Pelican prepped for flight, I want Squad One on board".

"Right away, Sir", the Counsellor said, walking off.

"Well teams, if you would follow me, we shall go to the ship bay", the Director said, walking off, followed by Carolina and the two teams.

They walked about the ship a bit more, and were soon in the ship bay. The Director motioned to a small aircraft. The teams walked over to it, boarding it. They were joined by the Director, his daughter, and four other soldiers, whom the teams assumed were 'Squad One'.

The Director walked into the front of the ship, where another person sat… the pilot.

The pilot's voice could be heard.

"Mother of Invention, this is Pelican 4-1-7, confirming departure to Beacon Academy".

"Pelican 4-1-7, you are clear to depart. Safe flying Harper!"

The back ramp of the Pelican closed, and the ships engines kicked in. The Director stood at the front of the hold. As the ship levelled out, the thrusts were switched on, and it flew out of the ship, and over the forest towards the City of Vale.

It took a mere 10 minutes to reach the academy. And as they flew around it, the Freelancers looked in awe at the work of engineering. The Pilot set the Pelican down in the front courtyard of Beacon, and dropped the back hatch.  
"Are you coming, Harper?" The Director asked the pilot.

"No, sir. I think I will stay here".

"Very well", he said, walking off the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Students and Warriors alike lined the walkway in the Main Hall as the Director, accompanied by Squad One, Ruby and Jaune, walked over to the stage, where Professor Ozpin stood. As they got closer, Ruby and Jaune stood off to the side, and the Freelancers, excepting Carolina, followed the team leaders. Ozpin stood forward and shook the Directors hand.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, Doctor Leonard Church. I am Professor Ozpin, the academy's Head-Master".

"Thank you, Professor", Leonard exclaimed.

"So, Doctor Church, I understand you have set up a base East of the City of Vale?"

"That is correct. I hope it hasn't caused any disturbances?"

"Not at all, Doctor. If I may be so inclined, may I ask why you have landed in our Kingdom, and on our planet?" Ozpin asked, curious.

"We landed because it was the first planet that was habitable that we've come across so far. During our trip, our tests… Had some complications", Leonard replied.

"What sort of tests?"

"Tests that involve the bounds of time and space".

"Hmmm… Perhaps this would be better discussed over morning tea?"

"I agree, Professor", the Director replied.

"Shall we?" Ozpin walked over to the door leading to one of the main corridors, beckoning the Director to follow.

"Carolina, with me. The rest of you Freelancers, behave!"

"Yes, Sir!" They said simultaneously.

The Director, along with Agent Carolina and a few of the leading Beacon Academy Warriors, walked along the corridor. They soon entered a large building, and, walking up a large set of stairs, came to Professor Ozpin's office. As they entered, they saw a large wooden table in the centre of the room. The walls were lined with bookcases, paintings, tapestries, and other things.

"Please, take a seat", Ozpin stated, walking round to a chair at the head of the table.

And so they did.

Meanwhile, down in the front courtyard by the ship.

"What do you mean I'm a princess?!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm just saying, you're acting a little bitchy!" Yang yelled back.

"Bitchy! I'll give you fucking bitchy!" Weiss snapped, slapping Yang.

Yang's eyes turned red with rage.

"Did you, just fucking, slap me?" Yang asked in controlled rage.

Before Weiss could answer, Ruby jumped in the middle of the two, splitting them up.

"Listen here you two; I'm sure Ozpin would love to hear how you got into a fight in front of people we've only just met… So harden, the hell, UP!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss and Yang became submissive.

"God, for the younger one, she has quite the authority", one of the Freelancers whispered.

As the mood lightened, the warrior recruits and the Freelancers got talking. The recruits heard and saw some stuff they didn't expect. As one of the Freelancers took off his helmet, the recruits saw he had a large scar under his left eye.

He laughed.

"I can see you're curious", he said.

"Indeed", Ruby stated.

"I got it in a fight", he said, seeming distant, "name's York, by the way. Those guys over there are Washington, Maine, and Florida".

"Such a bad named", Florida laughed.

"Why's that?" Jaune asked.

"Aw c'mon, Flowers… Don't be so down!" Wash and York laughed.

"That's why", Florida scowled.

"Now now, Florida", Wash chuckled, putting an arm around his shoulders, "Just because your last name is Flowers doesn't mean you need to get grumpy".

"I will kill you Wash!"

Wash removed his arm, standing back.

"Okay, okay", he said.

"So…. How many Freelancers are there?" Pyrrha asked.

"Fifty... There are fifty Freelancers in the Project", Wash replied.

"And what about regular soldiers?"

"I don't know".

There was some time of silence.

Pyrrha came up close behind Jaune.

"Come with me", she whispered in his ear.

He blushed lightly as she took his hand, walking him off. Ruby smirked at him as she caught his eye. York looked over at Wash, and Wash nodded at him. York started to chuckle, knowing what was going on. Pyrrha took Jaune back to the pretty well personless dorms. She dragged him into their team's dorm, closing and locking the door behind them. She turned and faced him, walking over to him and slowly, with him barely noticing, pushed him onto his bed.

He blushed more.

"Pyrrha, what are yo-?

She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

As he started to realise what was happening, she kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed back; a little unsure of what to do. She started feeling him up, and he knew he was going to enjoy his day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, hope ya'll enjoying it so far... Now, the bit with Jaune and Pyrrha last chapter probably came a bit too fast, i could've held it off for a while... So i probably will in the future. I understand that with the story (especially being written by me) will go quite fast to start, but i assure you, it will slow down in future chapters. Anyways, here's the next chapter... It's a little shorter than the others, but it's all i had time to write.

Chapter 4.

It was a few hours before the meeting between Professor Ozpin and the Director was over. It was starting to get around midday. Doctor church arrived back at the Pelican with Carolina and Ozpin.

"So, as you understand, Professor… We are in a predicament!" Leonard stated.

"Indeed. I will grant you permission to set up a base on that land, but for how long, I am not too sure", Ozpin sighed, taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Mmm… Well, we best return to the ship, there is much work to do", Leonard laughed, walking onto the Pelican, his Freelancers following.

"Yes. If you need anything, remember to send a messenger", Ozpin stated.

"Will do!"

The back hatch to the Pelican closed as Maine boarded. The engines fired and the ship lifted off. The pilot spun it around and put in full thrust, and it wasn't long before it was gone from sight.

"Most….. Interesting", Ozpin said, walking back up to the academy.

Everyone returned to their dorms. Weiss started studying, and Blake was continuing a book…. Ruby found entertainment in polishing Crescent Rose, and Yang, she went to sleep. Lei Ren and Nora walked into the dorm, finding Jaune and Pyrrha already there.

"You guys sure got here fast!" Nora cheered.

Jaune giggled.

"I suppose we did", Pyrrha blushed.

The rest of the day was spent doing nothing. Talk of the Freelancers and a massive spaceship spread across the academy, even the city. The Director, finally back at his ship, was coordinating the defences being set up around the Mother of Invention.

"Have WatchTowers erected around the clearing, armed with miniguns. I want double guard on all ways in and out… And set up an industrial workshop, I'm guessing we're gonna be here for some time".

"Yes, Director!" A soldier exclaimed, running off.

"You know, sir, I believe it would be a wiser idea going to the North. I sent out a Pelican to map the Northlands, and there are very few major cities, only really towns. We'd be further out the way of Vale City", the Counsellor explained.

"No, for now we stay here!"

"Yes, Director".

There were a few moments of silence, until a radio transmission came in.

"This is Agent Connecticut to Project Freelancer Mother of Invention, over!"

"Connecticut, Mother of Invention receiving, over", a female staff member said from behind a control panel.

"We have encountered something. It is large and strong, we need backup to take it down!"

"Roger that, Connecticut, reinforcements on their way!"


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounter - Part 1

**Hey there guys and gals! Here's my newest chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 5: First Encounter – Part 1

Connecticut dodged the fine feathers as the large winged beast attack. She took cover behind a fallen tree. There were two Freelancer squads, and a platoon of soldiers at the fight scene. A multitude of beasts had been attracted to the sounds of shouting and gunfire.

"CT! Where the hell are our reinforcements?" A white soldier yelled.

"They're on their fucking way, Alaska!"

Alaska held his gun above his head and emptied his clip into the battlefield.

"They need to hurry the fuck up!" He moaned.

A soldier, near Alaska was impaled by one of the beast's feathers, throwing him at least 15 feet from where he was standing. Another soldier opened a long carry-case, pulling out a rocket launcher. He loaded it, and pointed it at the beast.

"Eat rocket motherfuc—," he was cut out by the sound of the rocket firing.

It hit the beast in the side of its feathered chest, punching a hole in it. It fell to ground with a loud thud, but, in its wake, more beasts came. Some had large claws and teeth, much like bears. Some were massive snakes. The soldiers feared for their lives, but the Freelancers stood their ground.

"Time to show these petty soldiers what a Freelancer can do!" Connecticut (CT) yelled; jumping over the fallen tree, and running into the battlefield.

One of the massive snakes went to strike her, but she dodged its sharp fangs with ease, jumping on its back and running up to the head, aiming her gun down and firing into it as she ran. It twisted around, taking another snap at her. As it passed, she pulled the pin on a fragmentation grenade and threw it into the snake's mouth.

She jumped off just before it exploded, and landed on a bear like beast. It swiped her of and knocked her to the ground. It pinned her down as she kicked it. It leaned down, its teeth bore, about to end her. As it was merely feet away, something ripped through its chest, carving it in half. Half of it fell either side of her.

She looked back, to find Alaska on the back of a Warthog, armed with a gauss –gun. She got up; her brown armour covered in blood, and walked through the still raging battlefield, over to Alaska. As she approached the jeep, a loud thud of engines came over the area. Four UH-144 Falcon Helicopter Gunships, which also doubled up as troop-carriers, circled around the area, the mini-guns in the troop section ripping apart anything in the field. As CT and Alaska looked around, they recognised the sound of a M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank. It came up about 10 metres to their left side, taking care of what the Falcon's didn't, its explosive shells tearing apart the land as well as the beasts.

As the battle ended, most of the soldiers sat around, helmets off, taking, eating, drinking and smoking. Alaska was sitting in the back of the Warthog, with CT, doing very much the same, except without the smoking.

"Well, that was eventful", Alaska laughed.

CT nodded.

Alaska looked out into the field, at all the dead beasts.

"What do you think they are?" He asked.

"I don't know", CT sighed.

There was a moment of silence, and then CT leaned over and kissed Alaska on the cheek.

"What was that for? He blushed.

"For saving me… I'd be dead if you hadn't killed that thing", she smirked; looking away, feeling a little embarrassed.

The radio chimed in.

"Agent Connecticut, this is the Mother of Invention, over".

"Mother of Invention, Agent Connecticut receiving".

"Agent Connecticut, did you receive reinforcements?"

"Yes we did. The fight is over, but not without casualties".

"Roger that, Connecticut. Have everyone return to base, over".

"Okay Command, Connecticut out".

She looked at Alaska, who was still slightly red from her kiss.

"Time to go back to base?" He asked.

"Yep".

She stood, leaning on the gun.

"Everyone!" She yelled.

She had the attention of the entire force.

"Pack your shit, gather the wounded and dead; it's time to fuck off back to base!"

The force acknowledged, and started to get everything. Within minutes, they started on their way back to base.

****

Hey peeps! Hope you enjoyed it! **Please check out my next chapter, which is part two of chapter 5. And please, feel free to post reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 5: First Encounter - Part 2

**Hey peeps! Just a quick PSA on Part 2 of Chapter 5, all it really is, is smut, between (SPOILER ALERT!) Alaska/Connecticut. If you're not that interested in reading it, feel free to skip it, it's not that crucial to the storyline. Either way, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: First Encounter – Part 2

It wasn't long before they were there. Medical teams were prepared to take the dead and wounded. Alaska and CT had driven the Warthog back. As they came in through one of the fortified gates, they parked it in the makeshift Vehicle Depot. They hopped out and headed to the Mother of Invention, walking up a ramp into the main cargo-hold, and following many a corridor to the Freelancer quarters.

Alaska went to his room, which he was bunked in with Florida. As he opened the door, he walked in, finding Florida asleep on his respective bed. Alaska removed his armour, his short white hair gleaming in the light as his grey-white eyes shone. He pulled a towel from his storage locker in the room, and walked down the hall in the clothes he wore under his armour, intent on a shower.

Connecticut looked out the door of her room, at Alaska walking to the showers. She was out of her armour as well, only wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her blue-green eyes lit up as she looked what she could see of him over. She flicked her brown-black hair from her eyes and quietly followed him down the hall.

As he walked into the showers, he realised no one else was there, so he took off his clothes and walked into a shower cubicle, drawing the curtain. He set the water to a just hot temperature, and stepped under the steady stream, the water running over his smooth skin.

As Connecticut quietly walked into the room, she heard one of the showers running.

"Must be him", she whispered to herself.

She walked over to right beside the curtain, trying to catch a glimpse of Alaska, but no matter what angle she looked in, she couldn't see him. She stood directly in front of the curtain, trying to pull a small fraction of it aside without him noticing. As she did, she slipped on a small puddle of water, and fell forwards into the cubicle and onto Alaska, whom caught her in an instant.

'Oh shit!' She thought to herself; looking up at him.

"Can I help you?" He said; very embarrassed.

She stood up properly, her clothes soaking wet from the shower, and blushed as red as a cherry, looking his features up and down.

He chuckled and shook his head, going back to taking his shower. He was aware she was still standing there, looking at him. He looked over at her, his head slightly tilted, and smirked.

She went even redder.

"I-I'm sorry for, d-disturbing you", she stuttered nervously.

"What were you doing behind the curtain anyway?" He asked.

She didn't reply.

"Okay!" He laughed, "If you wanted to look so badly, you could've just asked".

He grabbed her by the waist, sliding his hands under her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. He knew that she had a secret little crush on him; she overheard her and Carolina talking about it.

She looking away nervously when he saw she had no bra on. He threw her shirt out the cubicle and closed the curtain, pinning her against one of the walls.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, rubbing up and down her now soaked top-half of her body. She kissed back, moaning slightly as he took one of her breasts in each hand. She bit her lip as he kissed down her neck, and wrapped his mouth around her right nipple, and moaned slightly as he sucked on it.

He switched his mouth to her other breast, taking her right one back in hand. His left hand drifted down to her waist, slowly sliding down her shorts and panties. She moaned as his fingers ran over her 'lips'. He pushed his middle and index fingers into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb, causing her to moan louder. She grabbed onto his sides, unable to do much else.

"Ahh! F-fuck!" She said between moans, "F-faster!"

He sped up his pace, making her moan harder and faster.

"A-Alaska! I-I'm gonna cum!" She yelled.

He sped up further, rubbing her harder. There were a few short, loud, fast moans, before she screamed in ecstasy; squirting her juices all over Alaska's hand, the floor, and the opposite wall. She slid down the wall, unable to stand properly. She looked up at Alaska, whom was smirking at her. He picked her up at the waist, pulling them both under the shower. CT looked down his body. He blushed lightly as she saw his hard 'manhood' **(A/N: For lack of a better term)**.

"You gonna do something about that?" She asked; chuckling.

He pushed it up against her. She kissed him lightly as he entered her, making her let out a soft moan.

"Maybe… Let's find out", he chuckled.

Alaska pushed deeper into her, making her moan a little louder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he started to thrust in and out of her. She moaned harder and louder with every push.

**Meanwhile, standing at the shower room doorway...**

"God, they couldn't do it somewhere else, could they?" Florida spat.

"Oh well", Washington laughed, "Let them have their fun Butch".

"Fuck their fun, I want a shower!" Flowers snarled.

"Listen! We all know that Connie (CT) likes John (Alaska's actual name is John), just leave them be", Wash ordered.

"Fine!"

**Mmmm damn! This will be an interesting story floating around the Project ;) . Aha! Anyways peeps, Chapter 6 will be up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed this... Feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! How are we?  
Good? That's great! Now, anyways, here's chapter 6 for ya'll! It is quite the short chapter, but i needed something to knock off day one, which went for 5 1/2 chapters! Can you believe that? Too much detail me thinks. Aha, anyways... Things are gonna start getting "warmed" up soon, in the next few chapters. Now, enough of my rambling! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6.

Before anyone knew it, night had come. Project Freelancer settled down for its first night, and the City of Vale had gone quiet. Teams RWBY and JNPR were up in their dorms. Team RWBY were talking about how much had happened in one day.

"I, am so, damn tired!" Yang groaned; lying on her bed.

"We all are", Ruby agreed.

Blake sat down in the back corner at the head of her bed, picking up one of her 'fantasy' books, continuing where she left off.

"Whatcha reading there Blake?" Ruby asked; curious.

"It's called Onyx Inheritance", Blake perked, glad that someone was interested in her readings.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a wo-", Blake was cut off by Yang.

"Hey, hey! Hold up, we don't wanna know!""

"I wanna know!" Ruby pouted.

Blake tilted her head, signalling Ruby to come over.

Ruby sat on the edge of Blake's bed, but Blake wrapped an arm around her and pulled Ruby right up against her.

"I don't mind starting again", Blake smirked; flipping to the first page.

Ruby blushed.

Weiss sighed, laying on her bed and facing the wall.

'Why can't she take an interest in me?' She thought; tears forming under her eyes.

The next morning, Weiss woke up to find Blake and Yang gone, and Ruby lying passed out on the floor.

'They must've stayed up really late last night!' She thought.

She unfurled her scroll, seeing it was 7:34am, on a Saturday morning.

'And it's unusual for them to be gone so early'.

She sat up on the edge of her bed, realising she was still in her 'combat skirt' from the previous day. Ruby mumbled something undiscernible in her sleep as Weiss got up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and washed her face, combing her hair down afterwards. She walked back out, and sat back on her bed, scrolling through the newsfeed on her…. Well, scroll.

As she hit an article about the recent appearance of Project Freelancer, Ruby continued on mumbling.

"Weiss… Must, tell, Weis-".

Weiss looked down at her, not too sure what to think. She decided to leave it until another time to ask what Ruby was mumbling about, leaving her sleep. She put away her scroll, walking out of the room and closing the door, leaving her team leader to sleep. 

**So, short chapter ai! I wonder what Ruby was rambling on about his time? Aww well, we'll find out sooner or later! Catchya's next chapter peeps!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Blake walked to her little 'corner' in the library, where she sat reading. It was quarter to eight in the morning. When they'd left the dorm room, Yang said she was heading to the training rooms. Blake had just shrugged at her and said she was going to the library.

Blake yawned lightly as she opened her book.

'Shit, it was a late night!' She thought.

She was so immersed in her story; she didn't see nor hear Weiss come into the library.

"Blake!" Weiss yelled, startling the Faunus.

"Back here".

Weiss came walking down the aisles of books. Blake looked up at the 'Ice Princess', whom seemed confused, and unusually uneasy.

"Can I help you, Weiss?"

"Umm… Well, it's about Ruby".

"Oh? What about her?" Blake asked, curious.

"Well… eh, it's… I… Ruby…", Weiss mumbled, growing shy.

"Myess?" Blake chuckled, standing up, walking over to Weiss.

Weiss straightened herself, gathering her thoughts.

"Well, I'm just wondering… Do you, like Ruby?"

Blake smirked.

"She's a beautiful girl, she's smart and funny, and a great leader… but to me, she's only a friend".

"Oh, okay then", Weiss said, gaining a bit of her confidence back.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious", Weiss replied, leaving.

"Sure you are", Blake chuckled to herself, sitting down and going back to her reading.

Weiss walked out of the library, heading to the Academy Gardens at the rear of Beacon. She strolled through the gardens, pondering her thoughts. She sat on a bench by the large pond in the gardens, her head in her hands. As she was thinking, someone sat down beside her. Weiss looked up to find Pyrrha, looking at her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Weiss said.

"I'm a girl too, Weiss… I know that is a lie, especially with a look like that on your face".

Weiss sighed.

"I'm just, a little confused at the moment".

"What about?" Pyrrha asked, putting a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss went quiet.

"C'mon Weiss, talk to me!"

"Okay! I… I don't know how to say this, but I kinda like Ruby".

Pyrrha giggled.

"That is so cute!"

"Shut up!" Weiss said coldly.

"Sorry", Pyrrha said, "Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I don't know how to say it… and I don't know if she feels the same".

"Well…. Do you want me to help you?"

"In what way?" Weiss asked; interested.

"I'll find out if she likes you", Pyrrha replied.

"Y-you'd do that?"

"Yeah!" Pyrrha laughed, "Sure I would!"

Weiss hugged the red-headed warrior, grateful.

"Thank you!"

**Later on, at Midday.**

Teams RWBY and JNPR found themselves in the Dining Hall, RWBY on one side and JNPR on the other. Yang, Jaune and Blake were talking about Jaune's aura, due to them seeing him kill the Ursa while protecting Cardin Winchester, a bully and member of Team CRDL (Cardinal). Nora was making Ren listen to about her dream the previous night. Weiss was twirling her noodles around her fork. And Pyrrha had Ruby at the far side of the table, talking.

"Hey Ruby, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Pyrrha asked.

They didn't need to lower their voices; the Dining Hall was loud enough to mask their conversation.

"Sure! What's up?"

Pyrrha thought a bit.

"Well, umm… Do you, like Weiss?"

Ruby went red as her battle dress and sighed.

"W-why do you ask?"

"Just curious", Pyrrha smirked at her embarrassed friend, "So? Do you?"

"Well, yeah, kinda… I dunno".

"So, that's a yes?"

Ruby pondered her thoughts.

"Yes", she sighed, finally glad for someone she can trust to know.

Ruby went to eating her lunch. Pyrrha looked over at Weiss, and caught her vision. She nodded at the heiress, making Weiss go absolutely ecstatic on the inside.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for not posting a chapter for a few weeks, but i've been caught up in studies and a social life... This is only a short chapter, but Chapter 9 is gonna be absolutely packed! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8.

Carolina laughed as she heard the story of Alaska and Connie hooking up as Wash chuckled his way through it. They were in one of the Freelancer-Only Mess Halls, with Maine, York, Florida, South and North Dakota (Twin sister and brother, respectively), Connie, and Alaska.

CT and Alaska were sitting at a solitary table in the corner, heads in their hands from embarrassment as they heard the story for about the hundredth time.

"Wash, seriously, you've told the story _so_ many times… You gotta stop man!" Alaska snarled.

"Oh c'mon Alaska, it's funny… Plus, I'm sure everyone knows about it already, judging by the sounds coming from in there", Wash laughed, causing Connie to bury her head into Alaska's chest, hiding her face.

"You're damn right everyone knows about it!" Said a voice in the doorway.

All the Freelancers stood up at attention as the Director walked in, with the Counsellor flagging beside him. He stopped before Washington, before continuing over to Alaska and CT.

"Agents Alaska and Connecticut, care to explain?"

The two didn't say anything. They wouldn't, not in front of the other Agents.

"I didn't think so! Follow me!" The Director ordered; turning and walking out of the room.

Alaska and CT followed, unsure of what was to come. They followed him into his study, where he sat down at his office desk. They stood at attention in front of the desk.

"Explain, Agents!"

There was an awkward silence, CT and Alaska looked at each other, the Director sighed; his tone becoming soft.

"Look, I honestly don't mind it happening", he said; his voice becoming firm as he stopped to think, "but I would rather it done a lot quieter than your encounter yesterday".

"Sorry Sir, it won't be that loud again", Alaska smirked; looking at Connie, "will it, Connie?"

Connie giggled and turned red.

"He asked you a question, Agent Connecticut!" The Director said; hiding a smirk behind a scowl.

"No, but then again, that kinda wasn't my fault".

"You're dismissed!" The Director ordered.

"Sir!" The two Agents saluted, and walked out of the study.

They walked back down the hall to the mess, aware of the looks of awe they got from the other Agents.

"You're alive?" Wash said; standing up in shock, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Yup", Alaska chuckled.

"He was surprisingly calm", CT added, "I think we've seen a different side to the Director".

Dr. Church laughed as he sat in his office chair, watching from the camera in the Freelancer Mess, and listening to the audio. The Counsellor stood next to him, having a little chuckle to himself.


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9. I know i said it was gonna be packed, but i figured i needed another Tension-Filler... Big Chapter next Chapter though, had to split it into two parts... Gonna be very, interesting. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9.

That afternoon, the four girls of Team RWBY had made their way back to their dorm room. They had just finished combat training for the day, and were glad that classes were over, for both the day, and the week.

"Thank fuck it's Friday!" Yang groaned, Jumping up to her bunk, and lying down.

Blake had sat down quietly in the back corner of her bunk, pulling out one of her 'fantasy' novels from her book stack. Ruby climbed up to her bunk, pulling out her Scroll and looking at her music lists, some of which were what Weiss had sung when the heiress was younger. Ruby secretly loved Weiss's songs. Weiss had sat down on the edge of her bed, both nervous and excited. She didn't know how to approach Ruby about her feelings.

Ruby pulled out her earphones, putting them in her ears and selecting Weiss's 'Mirror Mirror' song, lying down and getting comfortable. Weiss heard her song, and smiled lightly… Blake had looked up and saw her smile, causing her to giggle.

'What?' Weiss mouthed to her.

'I'll message you on your scroll', Blake mouthed back, pulling out her scroll and opening the messenger.

Weiss pulled out hers, right as she received the message from Blake.

**(A/N – With all Scroll messages, the senders name will come first, and then their message in Italics).**

Blake: _Someone's happy!_

Weiss: _Of course I am… but I don't know how to ask/tell her._

Blake: _Hmmmm…._

Blake: _Get her while she's off-guard... If she's ever down in the Gardens or something, pull her aside somewhere nice and quiet, and tell her._

Weiss: _I'm not sure that will work._

Blake: _Yeah… Right… What's the real reason?_

Weiss: _I… I'm not sure I can._

Yang: _Aww c'mon, Ice-Princess! Don't be so cold about yourself._

Blake kicked Yang's bunk from underneath.

Weiss: _YOU BROUGHT YANG INTO THE CONVERSATION AS WELL?!_

Blake: I kinda told her that you liked Ruby….. Besides, she is her sister. So yeah, I kinda did.

Weiss: WHY?

Blake: Because she can help!

Weiss rolled up her scroll and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, startling Ruby. "Where's Weiss going?" Ruby asked, sitting up.

"I think we kinda pissed her off", Yang said, putting away her scroll.

Ruby put away her scroll and jumped off her bed, running after Weiss. Yang hung herself down over the bed, looking at Blake.

"We, are so fucking good!"

"Yeah, we are!" Blake agreed.


	11. Chapter 10: White Roses - Part 1

**Hey ya'll! Here's part 1 of Chapter 10. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

Chapter 10: White Roses – Part 1.

Weiss ran down into the Gardens, a few tears had formed in her eyes. She hid herself in a small clearing, it wasn't very accessible. She had found Blake here one day; trying to get away from everyone to read. She sat in the middle of the clearing, leaning against a tall nut tree. She wrapped her arms around her legs, laying her head on her knees. She sobbed quietly, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Weiss!" She heard a voice call out.

She looked up, turning to see where the voice had come from

"Wei-ss!" It repeated.

"Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Weiss, where are you?"

"I'm over here!" Weiss replied.

Ruby walked through the hedges. She saw Weiss by the tree and went to her, sitting down in front of the Heiress. Weiss leant her head on her knees again, while Ruby just sat there, looking at her. There was a short moment of silence.

"Weiss", Ruby said softly.

Weiss just looked up at her, a few tears around her eyes.

"What's wrong, Weiss?"

Weiss thought for a moment, opening her mouth to speak, only to close it and look away. Ruby moved closer to Weiss, taking Weiss's hands in hers.

**Cut to Blake and Yang.**

"Wanna know something?" Yang asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Sure!" Blake replied, interested.

"Ruby….", Yang chuckled between her words, "Ruby likes Weiss".

Blake's eyes grew wide.

"I'm not joking", Yang cracked up.

**Cut back to Ruby and Weiss.**

Weiss looked back at Ruby; a light red had set into both their cheeks. She sat up properly, sitting on her legs, their fingers slowly intertwining. Ruby went a little deeper red.

"Ruby", Weiss said, looking down at the ground between them.

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"I…", Weiss sighed nervously.

Ruby leant in, nuzzling Weiss' neck, making Weiss shiver lightly in pleasure. Weiss let go of one of Ruby's hands, holding it against the younger girl's cheek, looking into her eyes.

"I-I love you, Ruby", Weiss said, an adrenaline rush passing through her.

Ruby said nothing, done nothing, just sat there like a statue, trying to go through what Weiss just said to her.

'Does she love me back though?' Weiss thought to herself.

As time passed, Ruby still remained in the same state. Weiss just sighed, and got up to leave, only to be dragged back down. She landed on top of Ruby, who was now pinned between her and the ground. Ruby rolled them over so she was on top, leaning down to Weiss.

"I love you too, Weiss", she whispered in her ear.

Both girls went red, and started giggling lightly. Ruby got off of Weiss, standing up and helping the Heiress to her feet. Their eyes locked again as their hands met. Weiss leant in, as did Ruby, and their lips met. The kiss lasted a few, sensual seconds, and then they parted.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time", Weiss giggled.

"So have I", Ruby agreed, "You wanna head back up to the room now?"

"Okay".


	12. Quick PSA: Please Read!

**Hey ya'll!**  
**This is just a quick PSA for you readers out there.**

**Just a few notes, a couple of things I've been meaning to let ya'll know:**

**- RWBY: Rise of a New Empire is set after Volume 1 of RWBY, has nothing to do with the original Project Freelancer plot line, and will have nothing to do with the Volume 2 plot line of RWBY.**

**- The 'New Empire' is Project Freelancer, i plan on using them as a major point in the story (obviously).**

**- Yes, i understand that Carolina hugging the Director (a.k.a Dr. Leonard Church, a.k.a Carolina's Father) is a bit out of place, but if you notice he never hugged back. He will not be a major fatherly type in this story.**

**- I am not the best of writers... If I have made an error, like a spelling mistake or I've put a word where it shouldn't be, tell me, but don't make a fuss about it.**

**- I will do offshoots to this story during its writing. I am in the middle of writing something a little special which will be its own One-Shot story that will coincide with RWBY:ROANE. I will do this a bit, so please pay attention to the authors notes, they will help guide you when i do that.**

**- And last of all, there are many characters i have yet to introduce, such as Sun Wukong, Velvet Scarlatina, and others. I will be introducing more, so please be patient. If there are any you REALLY want in it ASAP, message me, or post it as a review.**

**That's about it for this PSA. Part 2 of Chapter 10 will be out soon... Until then, ya'll have a good time.**


End file.
